


Forced Hand

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Fun-Shots [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parenting, Death Threats, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Aging in his years and raging at his failures, Gabriel decides to hand down the job of manipulative super-villain to Adrien. As Hawkmoth, he has hurt friends, coworkers and many more in attempts for personal gain, and while Adrien may be more weak-willed than Chat Noir, even the model has his limits.Enough is enough.





	Forced Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A: This was supposed to be multiple chapters, but I lost interest after the first one, so it's really short...  
> B: I wrote this before Season 2 started (and haven't edited it much since), so there will most likely be lots of canon discontinuities...  
> C: If you want to continue this story, please talk to me at "thebigpapilio" on Tumblr. If you get green-lighted (I'm sounding like I'm gonna be super picky...), please credit me with either my Tumblr or AO3 (both are cool too)!  
> D: If you folks want me to continue this myself, go to Tumblr and at "thebigpapilio" tell me! Brainstorming is appreciated but not required.

Adrien was thrilled - according to Nathalie, his father had a “surprise” for him! Nathalie didn’t know what it was, apparently, so it was bound to be important if even she wasn't informed.

Surprisingly, Gabriel was waiting for him at the intersection between the stairs. Adrien loved his father, but he couldn’t resist thinking about how it had been a long time since Gabriel had been there for him. 

“Hello, Adrien,” Gabriel greeted. “I have a proposition for you.”   
Eager to please (not to mention slightly fearful of the consequences of saying no), Adrien asked what this proposal Gabriel was going to bring.

“I’m getting old, and a certain duty of mine is getting harder to carry out. It’s something related to your mother’s disappearance.”

Adrien’s heart dropped and rose at the same time, going from slight grief to confusion. What did his father mean? What did his mother have to do with any of this? She was dead, right?

Gabriel turned his head left, then right, then left once more, seemingly to check for anyone listening in (not likely, given the strength of the Agreste security system). Tapping a few previously unseen buttons on the wall, Adrien was astounded to see a secret door open up! Entering the elevator, Gabriel nodded for his son to follow him inside.

One flight down the elevator later, Adrien entered a dark room. Exiting the hall leading in, Adrien took in the sight, transfixed in horror from each detail. The infestation of glowing moths, the moth-pattern logo on a giant window, and the overall lack of light in the room - it pointed to a terrifying conclusion:

His father was Hawkmoth, scourge of Paris. His father was Hawkmoth, enemy of him and his Lady. His father was Hawkmoth, who had hurt him, his friends, and countless other people - employees included! 

His father, who loved him whether you could see it or not.

Gabriel, now behind him, held out something in a closed palm. Opening it, he saw the item he and Ladybug had desired for so long - the Moth Miraculous.

“Help me bring Emilie back, Adrien,” Gabriel crooned, “You want her back, don’t you?”

“What would I have to do?” Adrien asked.

“Cause Akuma, destroy things, get the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses - what I did, basically. When you have both Miraculouses, you will leave the rest to me.”

Adrien was generally unhappy with his father. Holding a bit of distrust towards the senior Agreste, he asked, “And if I refuse?”

Gabriel’s newly-grown smile was spine-chilling (perhaps that’s why he didn’t do it that often).

“I’ll take the Moth back and gut you. I hate to do it, but me going back in time to do it will bring you back, so-”

Adrien normally would have been more than willing to do it to get his mother back, but when your dad never bothers to be around and recently claimed that he would kill you if you don’t do as told… 

He’d been talking with friends (and their parents on occasion), and all of them agreed that Gabriel was a negative influence. In general, he was sick of being treated like a marionette that allowed its creator to pull its strings no matter how much that tore it to pieces.

_ “Never.” _

Gabriel paused in his thoughts. Slowly turning his head to look at Adrien, a certain scowl crossed his face - his son recognizing it as the “would you care to reconsider what you just said to me?” scowl. If the younger Agreste didn’t shut his mouth, he’d be in bigger trouble than all he was. 

Summoning his bravery, he retorted, “It’s wrong, Father! Do you think she won’t find out about your secrets? Do you think a wish such as this will come without consequences?”

Gabriel, keeping his temper, retorted as calmly as he could. “Do you know what these ‘consequences’ will be?”

“I’ll stop you. Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you!”

“Do you really think they can pull that off? The Moth was meant to counter the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses - I’ll be fine without you. As long as Nooroo’s power is mine - that’s the creature that powers my Miraculous, for the record-”

Staring at his palm, Gabriel noticed Adrien had snatched the pin and took off. However, in his haste and naivety, he’d forgotten Nooroo. Quickly, he walked over to Nooroo.

“Can you give me a power boost of your own?”   
Scared, Nooroo responded, “I can, but it’s bad for-”   
_ “DO IT!” _

Nooroo sighed. “Okay then, but please don’t say I didn’t warn you. Goodbye, Master.”

After the cryptic statement, Nooroo was sucked into Gabriel himself. The fashion mogul, having prevented Nooroo from finishing, was now unaware of the fact that this power boost was “generally bad” for the  _ wielder’s body. _


End file.
